The 2017 Consumer Food Safety Education Conference will take place January 25-27, 2017 at the Marriott Wardman Park Hotel in Washington, D.C. The conference will influence behavior change in the food handling practices of consumers nationwide by continuing to advance the knowledge, practice and reach of health and food safety educators in support of Healthy People 2020 goals: ? FS-1: Reduce infections caused by key pathogens transmitted commonly through food ? FS-5 : Increase the proportion of consumers who follow key food safety practices The conference will be: ? A focus on behavior change. ? An opportunity to network and engage in collaborative dialogue with health and food safety educators from all sectors. ? Strategies to influence food safety knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors of consumers. ? A solution based program designed to equip participants with the tools and resources needed to address their biggest food safety challenges of today and tomorrow. Principal Areas to be Addressed by the Conference: Measuring Behavior Change (Breakout Session Umbrella Topic) Influencing Behavior through Physical Design (Breakout Session Umbrella Topic) Targeting At-Risk Populations (Breakout Session Umbrella Topic) Behavior Change in the Digital Age (Breakout Session Umbrella Topic) Motivation and Risk Perception as Keys to Behavior Change (Breakout Session Umbrella Topic) Food Safety Education Success Stories (Poster Only) Effective Communications and Awareness Campaigns (Poster Only) The conference sponsor is the non-profit Partnership for Food Safety Education, its 26 contributing partner organizations and federal liaisons in the US Department of Agriculture, and the Department of Health and Human Services.